At present, 2D (Two-Dimensional) and 3D (Three-Dimensional) switchable display devices have received much attention. 3D display CAN allow images to become more stereoscopic and realistic. Its fundamental principle is to have left and right eyes to receive different images respectively, and the human brain superimpose and reconstruct the received image information to construct images with stereoscopic feeling.
When a 2D/3D switchable display device performs its 3D display function, the general driving manner is scanning gate lines line by line, and the corresponding driving timing diagram is shown in FIG. 1a. In order to reduce crosstalk, a driving manner in which every two adjacent gate lines are both applied with gate scanning signals is generally used, and the corresponding driving timing diagram is shown in FIG. 1b. As can be seen from FIGS. 1a and 1b, within the display time period (e.g., 16.7 ms) of one frame (V-sync), the scanning time for gate lines shown in FIG. 1b is one half of the scanning time for gate lines shown in FIG. 1a, and the blank time t2 between consecutive frames shown in FIG. 1b is significantly greater than the blank time t1 between consecutive frames shown in FIG. 1a. Therefore, applying the driving manner in which every two adjacent gate lines are both applied with gate scanning signals can drastically reduce crosstalk.
At present, a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic electroluminesecent display (OLED) employs a pixel structure in which a pixel consists of four sub-pixels with color filters of different colors. For example, a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel, a blue (B) sub-pixel and a white (W) sub-pixel constitute a pixel. A display device with this kind of pixel structure has an advantage of high light transmission rate.
In a 2D/3D switchable display device having the RGBW square pixel structure, as shown in FIG. 2, the four sub-pixels RGBW in each pixel are aligned in two rows and two columns (as shown in FIG. 2 by the solid line box). In each row of pixels, two sub-pixels electrically connected with the same data line are two sub-pixels with color filters of different colors in the same pixel. For example, in the first row of pixels, the two sub-pixels R and B electrically connected with the data line D1 are two sub-pixels having color filters of different colors in the same pixel. When the 2D/3D switchable display device performs the 3D function, if the driving mode in which every two adjacent gate lines are applied with gate scanning signals at the same time, it is possible that two different sub-pixels having color filters of different colors electrically connected with the same data line and belong to the same pixel receive different gray scale signals, which makes the two sub-pixels having color filters of different colors can only display different gray scales, and it's impossible to independently control the two sub-pixels having color filters of different colors in the same pixel. Therefore, the 2D/3D switchable display device with RGBW square pixel structure can not use the driving manner in which every two adjacent gate lines are applied with gate scanning signals at the same time during 3D display.